


And While Dreaming (I Lie Awake)

by Delirious_Insanity



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's 4:44 help, Mentioned Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Insanity/pseuds/Delirious_Insanity
Summary: He hummed, no sound entering his ears. He tried to think, memories or places or foods, but only words came to him. Nothing for him to place, nothing for him to recognize.Who was he?A fighter. A warrior. A friend.But what was his name?I don't know.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	And While Dreaming (I Lie Awake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoltergeistPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistPanda/gifts).



> I just read this beautiful writing, and was struck by how much I want to believe in the theory. So, I decided to write up something similar. Kudos to PoltergeistPanda for coming up with the wonderful idea, I really hope you don't mind me adding my own thoughts and writing on it. I promise I'm not trying to steal

_Wake up._

His eyes felt as if they were glued shut, he didn't even want to attempt to open them.

_Wake up._

_You have to wake up._

He felt something move around him, hugging his body yet gliding against it at the same time.

_**WAKE UP!** _

His eyes jumped open, his breath caught in his throat. He choked, sputtering silently.

There was nothing to see, just an endless darkness surrounding him. Slowly, as his eyes adjusted, he saw a soft, pink light coming from his curled hands.

_What happened?_

He didn't know.

_Why don't you know?_

He didn't remember.

_..._

He looked over the heart in his hands, following all the cracks and breaks throughout it. 

_... It isn't supposed to look like that._

It isn't?

_No. You've lost too many times. You might not be able to go back._

Go back where?

_Home._

He didn't know what home was. He didn't even remember his name. Idly, he traced the cracks, and knew just one more would shatter the thrumming heart.

_It's yours._

What's his?

_The heart._

He felt it beat perfectly with the one in his chest, saw the light slightly brighten then dim.

Why is there so many cracks?

_Because you were hurt._

_Killed, in past lives. You've lived for far too long._

He didn't understand. For some reason, confusion felt almost too familiar.

What happens now?

_We wait._

For what?

_For you to heal._

He hummed, no sound entering his ears. He tried to think, memories or places or foods, but only words came to him. Nothing for him to place, nothing for him to recognize.

Who was he?

_A fighter. A warrior. A friend._

But what was his name?

_I don't know._

He felt a flicker of annoyance, watching as black slowly bled over his heart. Scared, he thought of a beach, one with an orange sunset and blue popsicles.

The black went away.

_**DON'T DO THAT!** _

He didn't ask what that was. He felt like he knew. That he should know. 

~~~

His heart was getting brighter, a strong pink glow lighting the darkness.

Was it time?

_Almost. You just have to remember. Like before._

His mind jumped to the sunset, with the blue popsicles, and wondered if that was what he was supposed to remember.

_Remember who you are, what you're fighting for._

His thoughts raced, different emotions flitting by, his heart constantly changing colors.

A boy with silver hair and bright green eyes.

A girl with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Roxas. Blond and blue.

Axel. Red and green.

Nobodies. Terrifying white bodies, twisting and curling.

Goofy. Dog. Donald. Duck. Mickey. Mouse. Hercules. Bronze and blue.

But who was he? 

Kairi?

Riku?

No, those were his friends. The brown and the silver.

No names came to mind for him, but many more raced by.

Xion, Chip, Dale, Pete, Jiminy, Maleficent, Hades, Pumba, Jack, Sally.

Voices he remembers, but not truly, crash through his head. All of them scream the same thing.

_**Sora!** _

Was that him? Was that who he was supposed to be?

_That is your name. Sora._

He felt something akin to happiness. 

**I am Sora.**

His brain filtered through more images, showing him what he needed to know.

Small memories flourished in his mind, and he remembered.

He needs to save his friends. All of them.  
He needs the power of wakening. To relearn it, and finish everything. Once and for all.

_This is your last chance, Sora._

Sora knows that. He knows that he only gets one more shot before his heart completely shatters.

_You won't remember anything when you wake, not this place, not this knowledge. Are you okay with that?_

He accepted his fate long ago.

_Then wake up._

He breathed deeply, held his heart to his chest, and opened his eyes.

He was waking up.

~~~

"Sora!"

_.... Who was Sora?_


End file.
